Within You
by SiriuslyBwitched
Summary: This is a oneshot song fic based on David Bowie's song Within You from the Labyrinth. You must read to understand why one cannot live within another...


**Disclaimer: The works of JK Rowling and David Bowie were my inspirations, they own it all, I just write using them as my muses.**

His eyes were bloodshot, an empty bottle of fire whisky still clutched within his grip. It had been only an hour ago since she had left. She had so much freedom in her soul that he so longed to have, but it never was plausible for them to continue even though their love for each other was evident. It was like holding a beautiful butterfly between your closed palms, ever gentle they may have been but it would be nothing more than a cage, holding the butterfly back from the world.

He can still remember when she came over, giving herself over to him.

_How you turned my world, you precious thing_

That little black dress, the ruby lipstick that could have passed as blood, her wild waves of caramel hair, the way she moved, the way her eyes bored into his own, the way the words flowed out of her mouth when it was a mere millimeter away from his right ear.

"Take me, Sirius, make me yours."

_You starve and near exhaust me  
_  
He latched onto her mouth as his hands swiftly went from her knees all the way to her back, quickly pulling her zipper down. She broke the kiss only to slip her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Sirius gasped when he realized that she was completely naked. She had a purpose when she came over to 12 Grimmauld Place by the looks of it, dismissing her bra and panties away from her ensemble.

She moved like a lioness towards him, ripping the buttons away from his halfway undone shirt, pushing the black material off his body only to be united with her dress. She got on her knees to undo his red leather pants, pulling the zipper down with her teeth. A harsh intake of breath was the only sound she heard from Sirius when in one motion she pulled them down along with his silk boxers.

"'MIONE, OH GODS!" was his response when she took his cock into her mouth, one hand on his shaft and her other massaging his sack. She took pride in his reactions while she milked him, sucking harder and licking gently when needed. His hands laced their way into her untamed hair, gripping the locks harder when she began to speed up. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer within her heated mouth, he pulled her head off of him with enough force to detach himself from her but not enough to cause any lasting pain; it only heightened her senses.

_Everything I've done, I've done for you_

He gripped her shoulders roughly, lifting her up from her knees to her feet, pushing her onto the bed. She squealed with haughty delight knowing that she'll finally get what she came for.

_I move the stars for no one_

He entered her cunt with one quick thrust, his long length and substantial thickness being consumed by her tight inner walls. With a driving force that would normally cause pain upon an ordinary couple, Sirius pounded into Hermione with such want that the friction between the two bodies sent both of them over the edge within minutes.

Hermione's screams filled the room, the walls vibrating to the velocity of their movements. She came first, her body quivering to the very core of her being as her eyes blinded by shimmering lights that could only be given to her from him. While still riding her orgasm, Sirius pulled her up to enhance the angle of entry causing him to bite down on her shoulder as his own release was let loose.

They collapsed against each other, their heavy breathing was the only thing that caused them to move, them both being fully spent.

_You've run so long, You've run so far_

Weeks drew on as the two continued to see each other, never letting anyone know what was going on between them. Sirius had to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place because of the risk of being taken by Dementors. Even though he was innocent of his crimes, they were still out to get him more than ever since he fell out the veil five years later.

Then it started to become too much.

_Your eyes can be so cruel_

"I'm sick of all this sneaking around, Sirius!! You of all people should have the courage to leave your own personal prison to come to me. Everyone is becoming suspicious. I can't tell Harry and all the Weasleys lies anymore!!

_Just as I can be so cruel_

"At least you're actually free! How can you expect me be able to enter the wizarding world again when you know damn well that I'll be caught! You will NEVER understand!!!" His voice shook the entire house while his fury would soon rip it apart if this continued on.

Hermione approached him, tears streaming down her face. She had been too naïve to realize that this wouldn't last forever. Every good thing in life must come to an end, but she never though it would happen so soon. She cupped his face and kissed him for the last time.

_Though I do believe in you  
_  
"Goodbye, Hermione" was the last words he uttered to her. He believed that it would have worked out, too. Her freedom, however, won the battle. Both of their hearts were broken, the feeling of love had been mutual.

_Yes I do_

"I will always love you," she whispered, closing the door upon their relationship forever.

_Live without the sunlight  
_  
His tears cut into the flesh of his cheeks, his heart serrated leaving an ever growing feeling of agony to his body and soul.

She was gone.

_Love without your heartbeat_

He went and grabbed a bottle of fire whisky, guzzling it down without caring about the searing sensation it left against his esophagus. He sputtered after swallowing causing more tears to pour down his face.

_I, I can't live within you  
_  
He knew it would never last. He had to open his palms to release the butterfly; she had too much to live for without him holding her back. He was trying to absorb all of her independence hoping that it would dissolve his chains that held him in place. In a way he took advantage of her, and that's why he had to let her go to allow her fly away into life.

_I can't live within you  
_  
The bottle finally dropped to the ground with a hollow thump, his body limp from exhaustion and pain.

_I can't live within you…_

**A/N: show me some love, review! You know you wanna...**


End file.
